


I need you to need me back

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: Thirteen & River - into the stars [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians in Space, Thirteenth Doctor Era, lesbian love, spacewives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: They've had a fair few arguments, but is this the one argument that the doctor and River can't come back from? Or will they be able to fix it?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Thirteen & River - into the stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976347
Kudos: 18





	I need you to need me back

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this quote from a video I was watching from one tree hill I think, and I wanted to do a prompt and one-shot from it.

"River wait!" Thirteen followed her wife up the stairs of the Tardis.

"GO AWAY!" River trembled

"MELODY POND!" The doctor grabbed at her wife's arm, holding on tight. "Stop pushing me away."

River took a sharp intake of breath before turning around to look at the blonde, letting her tears fall from her eyes. "I am not pushing you away doctor..." River held gently to the blonde's face "I am holding on for dear life but I need you to need me back, I love you more than all the stars in the skies, do you understand me?" River trembled 

"I love you, River."

River just closed her eyes and shook her head, taking her hands away from her wife's face "Then prove it."

The doctor just stood there looking more perplexed than ever.

"Sweetie, It's all very well telling me you love me, but at the end of the day they're just words" River paused "Words that suddenly have no meaning to them when that's all they are, three words. Prove to me you are still the man I fell in love with."

In the next second, the doctor pushed River up against the wall, (this was unusual, it was usually River who was the dominant one out of the two, especially in this area of their lives.)

"How can you even think that? I love you...no I don't...I am so fucking in love with you River Song, How can you even think otherwise?" The doctor asked with a shake to her voice.

"Because..." River hesitated answering completely but she knew she needed to "You knew all along."

"Wait-" Thirteen let go of holding River against the Tardis wall.

"Penny in the air." River sighed.

"Are we talking about the library?"

"Penny drops... Yes sweetie, we are talking about that goddamn library."

"But River you know I couldn't tell y-"

"Not the point."

"I Think it's exactly the point." Thirteen laughed, without actually meaning to.

"What's so funny? I died, or well I'm about to die in that library, any day now..."

"Exactly! Any day now, like the rest of the universe River, everyone dies, everything ends but it doesn't have to be today. How do you think it was for me?"

"How do you mean?" River frowned, she hadn't actually thought about how incredibly hard it must have been for the doctor, all those years, knowing exactly how she would die, when and where and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

"River." The doctor grabbed her wife by her shoulders "My bespoke psychopath, I had to watch you, the first time I ever met you was in that library and every time we met there after, I knew your time was coming, I knew you were heading for the library River. For fuck sake why do you think I gave you my sonic screwdriver at Darilium?"

"Because you loved me? That's what I thought at the time, I guess that was too good to be true, it always has been hasn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I do and have always loved you River." The doctor frowned, seeing that River really was unsure at the point if she had ever loved her.

"Yes I know that my love but..." River took a breath as she stroked the side of the doctors face "But let's face it, I have always loved you more than you loved me." 

"How can you even say that?" Thirteen's voice trembled as she let go of River walking away.

"Doctor, because...oh for fuck sake... remember what I said before we got to Darilium?" River grabbed the doctor making her turn back round and look her into her eyes.

"I'll ask the stars shall I?" The doctor replied, as a smile curved in the corner of her mouth

"Oh, I hate you."

"No you don't."

And that was all the proof River needed to know that the Doctor did in fact love her, she remembered what she had said about the doctor when he was standing right there and she didn't even realise it. 

River just looked at her wife with a soft smile, she slowly placed a hand on the blonde's cheek "You really do love me don't you?"

"With all my hearts." Thirteen smiled, taking River's face into her hands and kissing her more passionately than ever before. "I am so in love with you River Song, and that will never ever change. You got that?"

River just grinned and nodded her head "Got it, my love."


End file.
